Bread and Circuses
Streszczenie Kirk, Spock i McCoy przesyłają się na powierzchnię planety 892-IV, wyglądającej jak Ziemia, i znajdują tam cywilizację, zbliżoną do USA z XXgo wieku – nawet używającą języka angielskiego – zadziwiający przykład prawa Hodgkina Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development. Jednak tutaj Rzymskie Imperium nie upadło, jego instytucje wciąż działają, choć w powszechnym użyciu jest technologia w miarę nowoczesna technologia. Zwiad zostaje schwytany przez "Dzieci Słońca", grupę zbiegłych niewolników wyznających religię, która głosi pokój i braterstwo. Kirk wyjaśnia, że szukają rozbitków. Dowiaduje się, że jeden z nich, R.M. Merik, znany jest uciekinierom jako Mericus. Były gladiator Flavius Maximus zgadza się zaprowadzić zwiad do miasta. Grupa zostaje odkryta i schwytana przez rzymską policję, dzieki temu jednak spotykają Merika, który sprawuje tu wysoki urząd. Statek handlowy, którym dowodził, Beagle, rozbił się sześć lat temu. Merik został zmuszony do ściągnięcia w dół całej swej załogi, której członkowie zostali zabici, jeśli nie godzili się na asymilację z tutejszą społecznością. Teraz to samo ma zrobić Kirk. Odmawia, i udaje mu się zaalarmować Scotta, tymczasowo dowodzącego ''Enterprise'', że zwiad został uwięziony – ale nie potrzebuje pomocy. Później Kirk jest zmuszony patrzeć, jak Spock i McCoy walczą z Flaviusem i drugim gladiatorem na arenie. Spock ratuje życie doktora, i obaj mężczyźni zostają odesłani do celi, gdzie McCoy pojmuje, że Spock nie był całkiem ścisły, gdy mówił o swej zdolności do ukrywania emocji. Kirkowi udaje się uniknąć egzekucji, gdy Enterprise powoduje przerwę w dostawie energii do miasta. Kirk próbuje pomóc swym przyjaciołom, ale zostaje zaskoczony przez Rzymian. Merik żąda uaktywnienia transportu i rzuca mu komunikator, za co ginie. Na pokładzie Enterprise, Uhura wyjaśnia, ze pomylono dwa słowa "Sun" i "Son" - Syn Boga, i.e. Jezus Chrystus. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4040.7. Na powierzchni planety IV, system 892, zwiad napotkał grupę zbiegłych niewolników. Mieszkają w jaskiniach nieopodal duzego miasta, ubierają się w szmaty, żyją w prymitywnych warunkach. Są jednak potomkami rozwiniętej technicznie cywilizacji planety, podobnej do 20towiecznej Ziemi, która jest wspaniałym przykładem Prawa Równoległego Rozwoju Hodgkina. Ale na tej Ziemi Rzym nigdy nie upadł. Zasady, którymi się rządził, zostały przeniesione w nowoczesność sprzed 2000 lat, z czasów ich własnego Juliusza Cezara i Augusta. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4040.9. Umundurowana policja niczym z Ziemi, wielkie rzymskie miasta pełne samochodów. Architektura dwudziestowiecznej Ziemi, down to the fine carbon steel in the bars. '' *''Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 4041.2. Melduje główny inżynier Scott. Kapitan Kirk I jego zwiad odezwali się, ale użyli terminu kodowego Stan Zielony, co oznacza, że wpadli w kłopoty. Zabronili mi jednak podejmować jakiekolwiek działania. '' *''Dziennik Enterprise, melduje główny inżynier Scott. Wszystkie przekaźniki gotowe, by zakłócić źródła energii na powierzchni. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4041.7. Udzielam pochwały głównemu inżynierowi Scottowi. Mimo silnej pokusy i osobistego zaangażowania pozostał posłuszny Pierwszej Dyrektywie. Jego akcja czasowego zaciemnienia miasta nie spowodowała zaburzeń w funkcjonowaniu lokalnej społeczności i pozwoliła urotować mnie oraz resztę zwiadu. '' Pamiętne cytaty "Raz, chociaż raz, chciałbym móc wylądować w jakimś miejscu i powiedzieć, '''Wstrzymajcie się! Jestem archanioł Gabriel!" "Nie dostrzegam w tym humoru, doktorze." "Naturalnie, pana nie da się wziąć za anioła z tymi spiczastymi uszami, Mr. Spock; ale czy nie mógłby pan wylądować gdzieś z widłami?" : - '''McCoy i Spock "Próbuję ci podziękować, ty spiczastouchy hobgoblinie!" : - McCoy "Teraz już wiem, czemu nie boi się pan umrzeć, Spock – pan bardziej boi się żyć. Każdy dzień życia jest dla pana po prostu jednym dniem więcej, gdy może się pan potknąć i ujawnić swą ludzką naturę.. Czyż tak nie jest? To niebezpieczne. Pan nie wie po prostu, co zrobić z ciepłymi, przyjaznymi uczuciami." "''Naprawdę, doktorze?" "Wiem. Ja też martwię się o Jima." : - McCoy i Spock "A "ty" skąd się wziąłeś? Co to jest twoim zdaniem?" "Moim zdaniem 'uszy'." "Próbujesz być zabawny?" "Nigdy." : - Flavius i Spock "Broń się chociaż!" "Przecież się bronię!" :- Flavius i McCoy "Potrzebuje pan pomocy, doktorze?" "A skąd niby ''ten pomysł?!?" :- '''Spock' i McCoy, podczas walki jako gladiatorzy "Walcz, ty spiczastouchy dziwaku!" "Przygadaj mu, stary! To najgłupsze, najbardziej nielogiczne pytanie... I jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem!" :- Achilles i McCoy thumb|" Przez ciebie spadła oglądalność, i mamy dla ciebie coś specjalnego!" "Przez ciebie spadła oglądalność, i mamy dla ciebie coś specjalnego!" : - Strażnik, do Flavius "I chce pan pogwałcić przepis o nieingerencji. Zdawało mi się, że przysięgaliście wszyscy prędzej umrzeć niż złamać tę dyrektywę. Mam rację?" "Bezsprzecznie." "Zawsze musi pan być taki cholernie uczciwy?" : - Prokonsul Claudius, Spock, i McCoy "Jest pan zły, Spock? Albo sfrustrowany?" "Takie emocje są mi obce, doktorze. Po prostu testuję wytrzymałość tych drzwi." "Jakiś piętnasty raz." : - McCoy i Spock, w celi "Rzucało mną po zakrętach." : - Kirk do Spocka i McCoya, wyjaśniając powód swej nieobecności Zza kulis Scenariusz * Tytuł odcinka jest odniesieniem do starorzymskiego obyczaju dawania darmowego ziarna i rozrywek rzymskim masom. W skład ubogich mieszkańców Rzymu wchodziło wielu drobnych rolników, którym odebrano ziemię podczas rozbudowy miasta. * Ten odcinek zawiera kilka parodystycznych nawiązań do telewizji. Pokazano system fałszywego aplauzu i antydopingu, wspomniano też o rankingach.. Menager stacji grozi Flavousowi, by lepiej dał dobre przedstawienie: "'' Przez ciebie spadła oglądalność, i mamy dla ciebie coś specjalnego!" Później, Prokonsul mówi Kirkowi o konieczności zadania mu śmierci na arenie, przed kamerami telewizyjnymi, i dodaje "''Wasze przeszłe wieki nie miały nic tak okrutnego jak... telewizja." Kirk odpowiada, "Słyszałem, że było coś... podobnego," co jest aluzją do problemów serialu z rankingiem. * Rzymscy bogowie Mars, Jupiter, i Neptun, wspomniani w tym odcinku, zostają nazwani przez Septimusa "fałszywymi bogami". * To jedyny odcinek TOS, gdzie zostaje wyjaśnione, czemu mieszkańcy obcej planety mówią po angielsku. Dzieje się tak być może dlatego, że pomysł uniwersalnego translatora i to, jak on funkcjonuje nie został jeszcze ukazany. * Tytuł "Pierwszy Obywatel" nadany Merikowi był – w ziemskim Rzymie – prawie równoznaczny z Imperatorem ale tutaj oznacza co innego. * Gdy Spock mówi o cesarzach, wywodząc ich linię od Juliusza Cezara, ma tylko częściową słuszność: Cezar nigdy nie był Imperatorem (pierwszym był August, jego adoptowany syn); był on jedynie Dożywotnuim Dyktatorem. I, jak to bywa w królewskich rodach, tylko pięciu pierwszych cezarów łączyło pokrewieństwo. *W tym odcinku dwie różne postacie noszą te same nazwiska: pierwszy, Claudius Marcus, jest prokonsulem, a drugi, jego imiennik zostaje wymieniony jako gladiator, który zabił William B. Harrisona, ostatniego z barbarzyńców. Dekoracje thumb|Insygnia Claudiusa Marcusa * Proconsul Marcus nosi insygnia nie będące rzymskimi symbolami (a legionary eagle or a fasces), lecz raczej naszywkami z płaszczy angielskiego wojska z czasów pisarza William Shakespearea. * Broń automatyczna rzymskich strażników to duński półautomatyczny pistolet 50 mm systemu madsena. * W materiałach filmowych na początku Aktu II występuje Pałac Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie. widziany z pojazdu przejeżdżającego przed jednym ze skrzydeł obok wejścia głównego. Apokryf * Ta planeta zostaje ponownie odwiedzona w powieści The Captains' Honor osadzonej 100 lat po wizycie oryginalnej załogi Enterprise. Wiek po wydarzeniach z "Bread and Circuses" Rzymianie mają już kosmiczne loty i technologię porównywalną z federacyjną. thumb|Spojrzenie w kamerę Występują * William Shatner jakoKapitan Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock I * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * William Smithers jako Merik Epizodycznie * Logan Ramsey jako Claudius * Ian Wolfe jako Septimus * William Bramley jako Policjant :I * Rhodes Reason jako Flavius Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Bart LaRue jako Prezenter * Jack Perkins jako Mistrz Gry * Max Kleven jako Maximus :I * Lois Jewell jako Drusilla Niewymienieni * Paul Baxley jako Policjant #1 * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Bob Orrison jako Policjant #2 * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Gil Perkins jako Niewolnik #3 * Paul Stader jako Niewolnik#1 * Tom Steele jako Niewolnik #2 * Nieznany aktor jako William B. Harrison de:Brot und Spiele en:Bread and Circuses (episode) es:Bread and Circuses fr:Bread and Circuses (épisode) ja:もう一つの地球（エピソード） nl:Bread and Circuses Kategoria:Odcinki TOS